


Being "High"

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (August '17) [5]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drug Use, Drugs, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Recreational Drug Use, References to Drugs, Underage Drug Use, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 5: HazeFandom: Dear Evan HansenEvan and Connor have an important conversation. And to his credit, Connor answers the question. Just not entirely in the right way.Oneshot/drabble





	Being "High"

Evan sort of just wanted to be on his own right now. Everything was falling apart. But Connor? Connor wasn't gonna leave him alone, it seemed. He wished he just got the message without him actually having to say it... But hey, he was a stoner. 

"Connor, how high are you?" Evan finally got up the nerve to ask him. About time, too. 

Connor looked at him blankly through the haze of weed. "Uh, 5''4, I think?"

...right. He shouldn't even be surprised. Evan rolled his eyes and turned around to just walk away. 

Only afterwards did Connor seem to realize what he really was asking. "...wait--"

But nope. Evan was already done with his bad jokes. 


End file.
